rickairproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Knew
Luke Knew is the first official Rickair Productions film. It is a thriller/horror which began as a simple skit among friends during a sleepover, but eventually turned into a 13 min. film. It is filmed completely in POV from one character's perspective. The filmmakers were all still in middle school at the time. Synopsis Erik and his friends are having a dull party, just sitting around watching TV. Erik suddenly decides he wants to make a short movie and everyone agrees to help out. However, only minutes later their plans for the night change... Lova realizes he has to leave, the lights go out, Nick disappears, Erik, Romtin, and Luke get locked inside the house, and from there things only get worse... The Full Story The film starts out with five kids (Erik, Romtin, Luke, Nick, and Lova) watching TV at a sleepover. Half of them are enjoying the show while the other half are not. Erik promptly turns off the TV and suggests to instead make a movie. They all agree. However, as they begin coming up with the story, Nick mysteriously takes a bottle of ketchup into the bathroom and Lova says he has to leave the party early. Suddenly the lights go out and they assume it was Nick's fault. They proceed, with flashlight in hand, through the darkened house, but do not find Nick anywhere. Instead Luke disappears. Eventually Erik realizes where Luke might have hidden: the closet. Erik and Romtin check, but as they open the door Luke limply hangs out with a streak of blood on his face. Erik and Romtin freak out and attempt to call the police, only to find the phone dead. A knock is then heard on the kitchen window and they investigate. They realize it is Nick's hand and they are finally relieved. They then slowly open the curtain to reveal his face. His neck is slashed with blood and his eyes stare blankly back at them. They are really freaked out now. They attempt to break out of the house, but are unable to. Suddenly they hear a door creak from the hallway. Erik and Romtin investigate. There seems to be nothing, but after Erik walks to the front and turns back to the hallway, Romtin is nowhere to be found. Erik freaks out and finds a corner of the house to sit in. He then falls asleep and has a mysterious, vision-like dream. In the dream all his friends appear one by one from a darkness in the hallway. There is Luke, Nick, Romtin, and finally Lova. Each of them walks out of the darkness then back into it. All except for Lova who continues on, closer and closer to Erik in a rather disturbing way. Later Erik has a second vision-like dream. However, in this dream only Luke appears from the darkness and says, "It wasn't Lova... It was actually N-". Luke then disappears. Erik wakes up, still confused by everything and suddenly sees Nick: alive! Nick suddenly lifts up a knife, when Lova and Romtin appear out of nowhere and hold Nick down. They grab the knife and Nick escapes. The next day they find Nick curled up at the front door muttering, "He had to die... He was the only one who knew my secret... No one else can know..." He then grabs the knife, approaches them, and suddenly skewers himself in the stomach with it. He then smiles as he falls to the floor. Lova then explains everything. At the beginning Lova got suspicious when Nick grabbed the ketchup bottle. He then told everyone he had to leave the party, but he was really just hiding outside. Lova then got scared when Erik and Romtin found Luke in the closet and he now had to find a way to get Erik and Romtin out of the house and away from Nick. Lova then explains that when Romtin disappeared he had actually grabbed him. They then eventually returned to save Erik later in the night. As everyone stares down at Nick's body they are all confused. Erik's last words are, "But I still don't understand why Nick was killing everybody, and... and what did Luke know that we didn't?" Reception It was ultimately a success, but it was never as scary as they intended it. Mostly due to the massive amounts of plot holes, it actually became more of a comedy for them. Production Made completely in about 2 hours between 2 days, it was the most complex of any RP film before it. The final film had a total running time of 13:54, 5 characters, 11 scenes (day and night), background music, and was their first film to be edited, as opposed to filming everything in sequence in-camera. It was also the first film to include the Rickair Productions title and marked the official beginning of Rickair Productions. Category:Short Films